vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Yriel
Summary High Admiral of the Eldritch Raiders and bastard scion of the House of Ulthanash, Prince Yriel is a consummate Asuryani commander. In his youth, despite his lack of years, he was chosen to walk the Path of Command – a level of trust that many speculated was unwarranted. Those who questioned the wisdom of Yriel’s appointment soon felt vindicated; in a course of action that would drastically alter the course of his life, the young admiral led a bold attack against an encroaching Chaos fleet that temporarily left Craftworld Iyanden all but unprotected. Although his victory over the scions of Chaos was complete and overwhelming, Yriel earned bitter censure rather than accolades from those who had remained behind. Driven by pride, he became an Outcast, vowing never to set foot on Iyanden again. When he left, his followers in the craftworld’s navy left with him. Under Yriel’s leadership, they were to become the Eldritch Raiders, the galaxy’s most feared Corsair fleet. It is likely that Yriel would have never returned to the home that spurned him had Iyanden not faced annihilation in the face of Hive Fleet Kraken. As the claws of Kraken dug deep into Iyanden’s defences, the flame of the craftworld’s defiance was all but snuffed out until the Corsair prince led his Raiders in a glorious return. In a daring series of strikes, Yriel won a titanic space battle that crushed the Tyranid fleet, before leading his warriors onto Iyanden’s surface. There, Yriel drew the ill-fated Spear of Twilight from the Shrine of Ulthanash, a weapon so potent it curses the soul of any who wield it. With this weapon, he slew the Tyranid leaderbeast, and in so doing vanquished the horde. Yriel was later restored to admiralship of Iyanden’s fleet. However, in saving his people Yriel had seemingly doomed himself, for the Spear is no mortal weapon, and cannot be abandoned. As he plies the stars and wins victory after victory in the name of his craftworld, the deadly artefact slowly siphons the Autarch’s very life energies. Whilst he lacks the modesty and temperance of the majority of his peers upon the Path of Command, Yriel has proven himself time and again the best and brightest of all Iyanden’s military leaders. When the world-ship faced destruction by an immense Nurgle space hulk in the wake of Biel-Tan’s fracturing, it was Yriel’s daring boarding action that broke the back of the invasion. For his heroic act, the Autarch paid the ultimate price; in the depths of that hellish vessel, Yriel fell in combat with the Daemon Prince Gara’gugul’gor. His plague-ridden corpse, cast into the void of space, was recovered by Iyanden’s grief stricken people, and it seemed the story of the wayward prince had reached its tragic conclusion. As fate would have it, however, there was one aboard the craftworld with power over death itself; Yvraine, the prophet of Ynnead, took up the Spear of Twilight and drove the weapon through Yriel’s body, and in doing so revealed the ancient artefact to be one of the long-missing Croneswords. The cursed blade transferred back a large portion of the life force it had stolen from Yriel over the years, and the Autarch arose as one of the Reborn. While his doom at the hands of the Spear has only been forestalled by the event, he has been given back years of his life. It is well that it is so, for in such desperate times, Iyanden needs her favored son more than ever. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B, likely High 5-A Name: Prince Yriel of the House of Ulthanesh Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: At least Hundreds of Years Old Classification: Craftworld Eldar, High Admiral of the Eldritch Raiders Corsair Fleet, Bastard Scion of the House of Ulthanash, Autarch of Craftworld Iyanden, Reborn Ynnari Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Lightning Manipulation, Soul Absorption with the Spear of Twilight, Healing/Resurrection with the Spear of Twilight, Forcefield Creation, Combat & Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level (Fought against and did damage to the Daemon Prince Gara’gugul’gor, though was ultimately killed by his infectious plagues), likely Dwarf Star level (The Spear of Twilight possesses the power of a dying star within it, and wielding it Yriel murdered The Swarmlord with one blow, absorbing his "soul" and thus a portion of the Tyranid Hive Mind's consciousness with it) Speed: At least Subsonic+ Movement Speed (Significantly swifter than Space Marines), with At least FTL Combat & Reaction Speed (Can keep up with Daemon Princes and with the Swarmlord) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Planet Class, likely Dwarf Star Class Durability: At least Small Planet level, likely Dwarf Star level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range with the Spear of Twilight, Kilometers with Ranged Weaponry. Standard Equipment: *'Spear of Twilight:' Eternally bound to this Cursed Blade of the House of Ulthanesh, this weapon is said to contain the baleful energies of a dying sun. Yriel constantly battles with the sentient energies of the Spear of Twilight to prevent them from consuming him, his Forceshield allaying the worst of the weapon's effects. However, the day will come when he no longer possesses the willpower to master the Spear, and on that day he will be consumed by the weapon's raging internal fires. *'Eye of Wrath:' A monocular device worn over Yriel's left eye that can unleash a tempest of lightning upon those under his gaze. *'Heavy Aspect Armour:' Incorporating thick armoured plates but retaining much of the vaunted Eldar flexibility, Heavy Aspect Armour is amongst the finest forms of personal protection in the galaxy. *'Forceshield:' A Forceshield is a wrist-mounted device that contains a powerful gravitic projector that can deflect almost any ranged or melee attack. The force field projector's small size sets it apart from the more clunky and restrictive armour used by other races. *'Plasma Grenades:' Eldar Plasma Grenades use a small amount of exploding plasma that is deliberately released from an electromagentic containment field held within the grenade's core to blind the enemy and prevent them from properly using their terrain to defend their position against advancing enemy forces. Intelligence: Superhuman. Eldar in general process information much faster than ordinary humans, and consider human thinking to be primitive, or akin to a child's. On top of that, Prince Yriel is an incredibly accomplished combatant, a daring and cunning leader, and a brilliant strategist who has led the most feared Corsair fleet in the Galaxy, and saved Craftworld Iyanden from total annihilation. Weaknesses: He is bound to the Spear of Twilight, which slowly drains his life and soul away the longer he wields it. However, with the coming of Ynnead this has become less of an issue, as the Spear - discovered to be one of the legendary Croneswords - can now bestow life as much as taking it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Enduring Resolve:' Resolute in mind and body, Prince Yriel's willpower is second to none. *'Ambush of Blades:' The Warlord’s uncanny senses pierce the fog of war. Knowing the precise time at which to strike, he commands his kin to level a storm of blades, energy blasts and razor-edged shuriken into the foe. *'Battle Focus:' When the Asuryani don their war masks, they enter a battle trance so focused that they flow across the battlefield like quicksilver, killing their foes without breaking stride. *'The Path of Command:' Masters of the Asuryani arts of war, Autarchs are unrivalled strategists and inspiring battlefield leaders. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Elves Category:Eldar Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Princes Category:Warriors Category:Captains Category:Pirates Category:Spear Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 5